Truth or Dare
by RavenL0221
Summary: No cherries he said...yet there he was inexperienced and as pure as the white of his button down. I'd have him if I had to rig the cards, Draco Malfoy would be mine in body, mind, and soul.
1. Chapter 1

_Pick three of your best players. Truth or dare in the Room of Requirement at seven o clock. No cherries._

_D.M. _

Draco and I had been dating for a month and the little prude had refused to give it up. We would make out and then he'd head off to his room like a perfect bloody gentleman.

**Doesn't that disinclude you then?**

I heard him scoff behind me, but didn't pay him much attention. I scribbled notes for a couple of minutes, before Harry passed me another perfectly folded sheet.

_Touché. Fine. No prudey cherries._

I had to stifle a snort at that.

**Again. That makes you ineligible to play.**

Harry raised an eyebrow at me, but I ignored him. He slid me a note of his own.

And what's all this about? It must be good.

I tried to think over if Harry was a cherry or not. Surely Luna had broken him in by now? I wasn't sure. He was so quiet about his love life that I never knew what was going on.

**Are you a cherry? **

He scribbled a quick reply.

No...why? Are you and Malfoy discussing my love life?!

Malfoy's reply came before I could send my own.

_Meet me tonight and maybe we'll fix that. Don't tell me you're asking Potter to play! He's more of a cherry than I am._

**For your information, "Potter" has had it more times than you. Just because you're scared to give it up doesn't mean everyone else is.**

I passed it back to back to him before answering Harry.

**Technically we're discussing his nonexistent sex life. Would you play truth or dare with us tonight in the room of requirement. I think Dear Draco is trying to find an easy way to lose his cherry. So would you? It's Slytherin vs Gryffindor.**

_No way. We'll definitely remedy this now. _

I didn't respond to him, instead I sent him a winning smile and packed up my quill and parchment. Class was dismissed, but before I could shoulder the bag it was plucked from my fingers.

"So are you in Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "it's just another thing Gryffindor will beat you at."

"You see...after seven years in competition with you I was thinking it could be Slyffindor. Just this once of course. I've already extended the invitation to Luna Lovegood. She assured me that she's roundup 7 worthy HuffleClaws. I have four from Slytherin -myself included- now I need you two to find two more."

Looking impressed, Harry shrugged again. We could easily get Ron and Ginny to play.

"Loony suggested we dress up as well," at Harry's glare Draco smirked, "we even agreed on a theme."

"I see our favorite bouncing ferret is really making an effort for inter house relations." Harry teased, "is it the probation or Hermiones influence?"

"My influence of course," I kissed the platinum haired wizard on the nose before smiling at Harry, "so what was the theme you agreed on?" He smirked again.

"Sexy," he snorted, "naturally." He dodged the punch I aimed at his chest before depositing me at my next class, "see you 'Mione." After a long kiss he gave Harry my bag and walked to Herbology.

_**There will only be a few chapters to this, five at most. I read another fic like this and had to do one of my own. Review what you'd like the dares to be and of course the punishments. Toodles. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Sexy...hmmm. I stared in dismay at my closet. I had two options...rip a shirt or ask Pansy Parkinson for help. We weren't enemies anymore. We'd set that aside for Draco's sake, but we weren't on speaking terms either. With a heavy heart I made my way to the dungeons. If I was lucky she'd cooperate without all of the extra dramatics.

I found her lounging on her bed, painting her nails a breathtaking emerald.

"Draco warned me you may come looking to borrow something." She said without looking up, "you're bustier than I am, so your options are limited to what I sat on top of the trunk. Change into them here so I can critique it before tonight." Despite her bossiness I did as she asked, stripping without care. She continued to paint her nails until she could see her reflection in them. The first corset dress she had me try on was pale green and clashed horribly with my skin tone. The next was a navy blue. The strings meant to contain my bounty lay limp leaving my cleavage out in the open. She nodded appraisingly.

"Turn," I did as she asked. The bloody thing was so short it exposed my underwear when I spun, "perfect. What kind of knickers are you going to wear?" I motioned to the ones on currently. She sighed as if dressing me was the most taxing thing she's ever done. After a few minutes of digging she threw a pair of navy boy shorts at me. She snatched off the tag.

"Go on," she urged, "try them out." I did as she asked, "wear this as well." She handed me a Demi bra, "there's no sense in wearing a plain old bra with that dress." As I slid on the bra she came up behind me, twisting my hair this way and that.

"I'll just leave it down." She sighed again, "I'll charm it wavy after I'm done with that mess you call a face."

"Excuse me?"

"Down Granger. Tonight we're Slyffindor. Remember?" I heard her mumbled something about stupid names and stupid friends, "I'm just going to give you some color is all." With a flick of her wand my eyeliner was applied. Then another flick and my lips were painted. A swish and my cheeks were flushed.

"And now you're perfect. Give me a minute and then we can go." She changed into an emerald corset and denim jeans. She strapped on a pair of black heels and charmed her hair to look messy. "Now we can go."

We found the room of requirement without a hitch, our cloaks drawn tightly around us. Outside of the room stood Crabbe and Goyle.

"Are you on the list?"

I rolled my eyes, "yes Goyle. We are both on the list. Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger." He nodded and handed us both a pill.

"Contraception pills." Crabbe told us, "just incase." We both nodded and swallowed them.

"Anything else?" The door opened behind them and we entered. Inside Harry and Draco sat together on the couch. Harry was simply wearing a spiked dog collar, his toned chest was exposed a thick chain dangled in the middle of his chest and a thick trail of dark hair led to his pubes. Besides that he wore dark jeans that were both unbuttoned and unzipped. Draco was wearing a white phantom of the opera mask, a cape was tied around his neck exposing his seeker abs. I gulped at the sight of his package in his tights.

"Looking good Phantom." I teased. He grinned and slowly peeled my robes from my frame. His eyes were glued to my barely contained cleavage.

"I knew it was good to have Pansy as a friend. I can't wait for our game to start." He murmured. I lightly brought my nails down his chest.

"Please don't screw in front of us," Pansy retched, "I had a heavy lunch." I pulled myself away from him, giving him one last hungry leer, before sitting beside him. He draped an arm over my shoulder.

"She did do an amazing job with you 'Mione." His emerald eyes roamed over me appreciatively, resting on my cleavage for a moment.

"And what's the collar for?" I asked him, ignoring his unexpected pervertness. He blushed a little.

"Well I'm Luna's submissive...were pairing up based on relationship status mostly. Those who aren't in relationships will just draw straws."

I looked at Draco, "and who is the submissive in this." He fastened a thin leather collar around his neck.

"Command me as you will Miss," he whispered, nipping my ear. My breath caught in my throat as his slender fingers slipped beneath the hem of my dress and rubbed circles along my thigh. Ginny and Blaise came in next, Ron following after them. Blaise wore an impressive black button up and black slacks. His tie and cufflinks matched as both of them were a brilliant emerald and his Italian leather shoes were polished to perfection. A man in a suit was its own brand of sexy. Ginny gave him an appraising look. Her Crimson locks were curled and piled atop her head like a bouquet. Her milky flesh was exposed in a pale green halter dress. Ron came dressed in suspenders and hipster glasses. He lost the shirt like most other boys and survived with a pair of jeans and black timberland boots. The last Slytherin to join us was Daphne Greengrass. She pulled off the nerd look well. Large glasses, pigtails, and a very short plaid skirt. She sat daintily on our side with a heavily glossed lip trapped between her teeth.

"So what are the partners for?" I asked.

"Some dares will require sexual acts and sexual acts can't be performed alone. So if you're dared to blow someone that someone would be me."

I fanned myself a little, tugging idly on the string hanging from my chest. 'HuffleClaw' as Draco dubbed it entered together, Loony Luna leading her troops. Her hair had been charmed to look like a very charming bed head. Her thin body was scantily clad in a very short, but very cute pink night gown. Behind her Cho wore a schoolgirl uniform. While I didn't know any of the other HuffleClaws they were all dressed to kill. After drawing straws Ron ended up with Pansy and Ginny landed Blaise.

"The rules are simple," Draco said, "you do your dare or else the consequences will be so much worse. There is no forfeiting and no running for a teacher. Sign the parchment if you agree." We all signed without a second thought, "perfect. Oldest starts. (A.N:/ I don't know their age orders so it's going Harry, Ron, Pansy, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Ginny...) Harry picked the first card.

_Truth or Dare?_

"Dare." The card hummed before it projected a couple of words. 'French Hermione Granger.' He turned red. "And what happens if I refuse?"

"The card will assign someone to think of your punishment." Draco told him. His fist was clenched at his side. Hesitantly Harry moved beside me and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft, but I didnt feel anything. I let him slip his tongue between my lips and forced myself to enjoy the sensation. He pulled back when the card dinged, touching his lips gingerly.

"Goodness Hermione," was all he managed before it was Ron's turn to pick a card.

_Truth or Dare? _

Ron grinned, "dare." Just as with Harry the words projected themselves. 'Strip for your partner. Remain in your boxers for the duration of the game.' With a flick of his wrist he pulled his suspenders from his shoulders one by one. Kneeling in front of Pansy he unbuttoned his jeans with expert fingers. He licked his lips and unzipped the jeans. He rose like a predator, slow and graceful. His cerulean eyes smoldered as they locked with hers.

"And she was worried about us screwing. Weasels already naked. It'd be far too easy." Draco mumbled. I giggled at him. Pansy drew next and like the Slyffindor she was, picked dare. 'Give your partner a lap dance.' With a wicked smile she did just that. Ron tented in his boxers as she gyrated against him, making him go red with lust. Next was Draco. 'Spank your partners bare backside.' He motioned for me to lay across his lap. I could feel his manhood twitch and stretch as he hiked up my dress and pulled down my underwear. He brought his hand down hard, turning my cheeks red. He smacked me again, this time more confident and all the while heat pooled between my legs. I grateful for the ding of the card. I snatched one of my own before anyone could say anything. So far we had two men tenting and we were only four people into it.

I was the first to pick truth 'have you ever fantasizes about having a threesome? With who?' I gulped.

"Malfoy and Zabini." I ignored the way my boyfriends eyebrow went into his bangs.

"Good to know," he chuckled, "nice bum by the way." I giggled at that. Luna's card was next, 'put on a show for your partner with a girl of your choosing regardless of what the nargles say.' The blonde looked a bit perplexed, but regardless crawled onto Ginny's lap and started kissing her. She let her hands roam along the gingers curves, kissing and suckling the flesh at the nape of her neck.

Make that three tents. Harry looked as if he were almost panting after her. Ginny's card was next.

"Dare," she proclaimed proudly. 'All submissives must give their partners oral.' Draco blushed deeper. Maintaining as much dignity as possible Ginny hit her knees and went after Blaise's buckle. Pansy followed, then Harry, then Draco. Poor Malfoy. I leaned close to him.

"If you're uncomfortable about it you don't have to." He glared up at me before rolling up my dress. He pulled my underwear down to my ankles and placed both of my legs on his broad shoulders. He gave a tentative lick as if testing the waters. I shivered when he placed a kiss on my center. His tongue darted in and out of my core, tasting and exploring my folds. I dug my hands in his hair, tossing my head back. This bastard was holding out big time. The card chimed irritatingly and regretfully he pulled back.

"You taste good," he chuckled, licking his lips. He was flushed with embarrassment, but he still took the time to roll my underwear back up. He let his fingers drag along my legs lazily as he did.

Harry was next and again he picked dare, 'masturbate in front of everyone and spray your best friends.' He reddened again, looking very much ready to burst.

"Who would be doing my punishments if I refuse?" The card ticked and then finally it displayed a name, 'Pansy Parkinson.' He sighed and stood, "could you guys move closer together?" He mumbled. Draco had a steel grip on my wrist, almost refusing to let me go. Ron sat beside me with a look of distress, but who could blame him. He was about to get shot in the face by his male best friend. Harry removed his piece from his jeans, looking anywhere but at us as he jerked. Every inch of his exposed skin was pink, but he eventually found a way to ignore us. His hips thrust against his palm and wham! Ron and I were shot with his seed. It dripped off of my nose and into my waiting mouth.

"Drink more water Harry," I chastised. He blushed and Draco fumed. Ron just looked disgusted. I cast a quick cleaning charm on us both before leaning against Malfoy. I could assume that his pride was taking quite a blow today. One day he refuses to sleep with me and then the next he's got to watch my best friend violate me. Ron was next. He went truth this time. 'Would you rather go down on Luna, Hermione, or Pansy?' He averted his eyes.

"Pansy and Luna," he mumbled, "I've already had Hermione." I punched him.

"You said you'd keep that quiet!" I screamed. He grinned bash fully.

"The card made me!" He insisted. I punched him again. Pansy drew before I could punch him again.

"Dare," she huffed, clearly flustered by Ron's response. 'Flirt with your house's professor.' "Fuck it. I forfeit. I'll empty all of the galleons in my vault before I stoop that low." The projected words hummed and Luna was appointed as the executioner. She gave her an evil smile.

"Flirt with Professor Snape,"

"You can't do that! I forfeited that card!" Pansy shrieked.

"Actually I can. Your house is technically Slyffindor for the night meaning you could have picked McGonagall or Snape. I'm giving you specific instructions. Pansy made an unintelligent noise as she glared Draco's way.

"It's true."

She screamed in frustration and stood, "fine!"

We all trailed after her as she headed to the teachers dorms. Snape's room was next to the stairs. Draco and I shared his own invisibility cloak after placing a silencing charm around it. That way our laughter couldn't be heard as Pansy twirled her hair around her finger or leaned over to expose her cleavage. I had to lean on Draco for support as the potions professor gave her an appreciative leer. She even went so far as to slide her perfectly manicured finger over his chest. When their lips locked it was all I could do to remain standing. She looked ready to disappear when she pulled away.

"Goodnight Professor," she cooed.

"Goodnight Miss. Parkinson."

Back in the room of requirement Pansy was cursing Luna to hell. She took a moment to brush her teeth and then it was Draco's turn.

"Dare," he waited as the card contemplated 'have your partner go down on you, but you can't cum.' He looked at me for a long time before sighing in resignation. I sat on my knees and removed his member from his tights.

"I'll be gentle." I promised, I spoke so softly I was sure no one would hear. He nodded again, he was so flushed that even his neck had gone red. I was gentle. I licked the sensitive strip first, massaging his member softly. His lip was trapped between his teeth and I drug my fingers across his scrotum ever so lightly. He was big enough that I wasn't able to take him into my mouth entirely. The softest of gasps escaped his lips as I finally reached the base. I worked steadily, twirling what I couldn't incase in my mouth within my hands. His hips bucked involuntarily. For his first blow job he was doing pretty well, but I could feel his cock twitched. His fingers clenched the couch in a death grip. Pre-cum leaked into my mouth, he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer and just as he reached his point the bell dinged. On the third ding he exploded, coating me in his release.

"Sorry," he picked up his wand to clean me, but I stopped him by wiping his spray from my cheek and popping it in my mouth.

"No need to be." I stood and scroungified my self before picking up my own card, "dare." 'French every person you've have sex with (oral or otherwise) for ten seconds." I swore as I started with Draco and made my way around the room to Ginny, Luna, Ron, Harry, and Blaise.

"Even my best mate? Damn 'Mione. When I said I accept your past I didn't think you'd shagged half of seventh year."

Fury boiled within me. It wasn't that he was right. I liked sex and I didn't feel any shame about that. It was within a controlled environment with people I trusted. I was unimaginably angry because he looked down on me for being open with myself. I was furious because I'd accepted his past without a second thought and he had the nerve to throw mine in my face.

With a well aimed 'incendio' I burned the contract and stormed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't see anyone from that group for days. It wasn't until McGonagall magicked my door off the hinges that I even went to class. I wasn't hurt. I was furious. Potions was hell because we were partners.

"Mione,"

"Cut up the root Malfoy. I have no desire to talk to you."

He even resorted to messing up on purpose anything to get me to talk to him, but I refused. I snatched my bag back from him when he picked it up after class and got myself lost in the crowd. Harry and Ron were helpful too, they kept Malfoy from getting too close and for that I was grateful. It wasn't until I left the library too late that he caught. He shoved me into a broom closet and forced my wand from my grip. I was about to scream when he silenced the room.

"You will listen to me." He growled. His eyes glistened with anger. I inspected the mop on the other side of the closet instead. Brutally he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Take a page from your muggle handbook, love." His eyes grew dark, "without your wand I win. I'm stronger than you! Understand?" When I trembled his eyes softened, "I never meant to hurt you the other night. I was jealous. I know it wasn't an excuse to call you a slag. I'm sorry, but all of these people had you in a way I'm still too afraid to have you in. In another way I lose because I'll never hold a part of you that way." I tried to hold the venom in my stare, but I could feel it seeping away.

"I'm not ready to sleep with you Hermione." He told me truthfully, "you are so beautiful, but I'm just not ready. I know you want more and I'm just terrified that you'll get tired of waiting." I wrapped him in my arms, holding my head to his heart.

"I would never pressure you into giving me your virginity." I mumbled, "I'm not saying I don't want you. Because I do, but I could never make you sleep with me. If you want to save yourself for marriage then that's your right. But don't _ever _criticize me for what I chose to do with my body. Understand?" As a way of answering me he kissed me. I nuzzled the crook of his neck with my nose, waiting for my reward. Sure as the sun he released a throaty moan, leaning heavily against the wall.

"You really are beautiful," he breathed, he leaned his forehead on mine, letting his breath tickle my nose, "and one day you'll be mine."

***Graduation****

"Wish me luck," I could feel his breath tickling my ear, but I was too nervous to care. We posed for pictures, boyfriend and girlfriend, as icons, as heros, as friends, as Valedictorian and Valedictorian, as teens. We represented so much I could barely stand it, pure blood and mudblood...his mother shot away photo after photo.

"Your father would be so proud," she gushed. My mother stood amidst the other wizards and witches as if she were one of them. She fixed Ron's tie and reapplied a bit of gloss to Pansy's lips. She hurried over and tugged on Draco's tie.

"You're graduating dear, do try to stay tidy." She turned to see Mrs. Malfoy, glaring bullets at the shorter woman, "honestly Narcissa, you can't hold on to prejudice. It's not a good look. I'll owl you and we'll get together over time for tea some day, yes?" Then she turned to me, such pride in her eyes.

"You'll knock 'em dead won't you 'Mione."

"Of course," she crushed me in a hug before giving the same attention to Draco who, being around me so much, returned it full force even going so far as to lift her off the ground.

"And you do no less. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am you are." He turned to me with excited eyes, "guess what?" I cocked my head and lifted a quizzical brow. With a flourish he brought his wand from his pocket. "It was a graduation gift from the ministry. I wasn't supposed to end my probation until June." I placed a big kiss on his cheek, beaming up at him the same way he glowed down at me.

"Enough love. The two of you need to be in line. Slytherin and Gryffindor are lining up."

"Jane is right. Hurry on now," I smiled back at Mrs. Malfoy and raced to my line. As valedictorian I was called first. I stared down at my notes before deciding to just wing in.

"Hogwarts!" I began, "we've been through hell. But that never stopped us from coming together in a time of crisis. When we began we were Gryffindors, Slytherins, hufflepuffs, or Ravenclaws, but by the end of it we were more. We were Slyffindors because we were cunning and brave or HuffleClaws because we were kind and intelligent. We grew here and we will forever miss Dumbledore and Fred and the countless unforgettable others but we will forever grow because of their sacrifice. My boyfriend Draco Malfoy was just another Slytherin in the beginning but by the end he was brave and smart and kind and cunning. As children we were divided, but as adults we stand united!" The houses mixed, reds with greens and blues and yellows, "we stand here as Hogwarts graduated and Huffinerynclaw! Stupid name at the courtesy of one Draco Malfoy." The crowd roared in acceptance and I took Dracos hand and rose it above our heads. We bowed in unison and the graduation ceremony began. McGonagall kept throwing pride filled smiles our way and when it was my turn to receive my diploma she surprised me by wrapping me in a motherly embrace.

"Best of luck Miss. Granger," she handed me my diploma and sent me off. A round of cheering from the Weaselys cause me to turn and -although it was against the rules- send an explosion of gold and emerald and sapphire and Crimson popping in the air. I giggled as I ran off stage. It wasn't until the party that I realized the truth. We were done. Hogwarts was over.

The burrow was decorated in tacky, clashing colors to represent the houses present. Crimson table clothes, dandelion plates, translucent emerald vases, and sapphire flowers. It was awful, but the meaning was what made it bearable. Draco stood up and clinked his glass a few times. Silence fell over the grounds.

"Hermione," the hand holding the cup trembled ever so slightly, "I love you."

Without hesitation I answered, "I love you too." A mixture of cooing and retching was heard.

"You changed me for the better. Without you I'd be rotting in Azkaban without any hope of seeing the sun and for that I am eternally grateful. Will you give me the honor of spending the rest of my life with an amazing witch like you?"

"D-Draco I..." He knelt before me pulling a beautiful wedding band from his pocket. In the middle of countless silver vines sat a perfectly polished diamond. The thing was big enough to take me straight to the bottom of the lake.

"Hermione Granger...will you marry me?" The crowd waited on the edge of their seats for my answer. I looked to the women in my life for guidance. Ginny nodded enthusiastically, Mrs. Weasley was in tears, Mrs. Malfoy raised and eyebrow and shrugged, and finally my mother...she beamed.

I took a deep breath, "yes." Then stronger I said, "yes I'll marry you Draco." I let him slip the ring on my finger before I launched myself into his waiting arms. The crowd cheered and finally I was happy.

This is is my first finished fic in here. Enjoy!


End file.
